


baby does live stream!

by jeongyu



Series: parenting 101 with dojae [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, appa jaehyun, ceo! jaehyun, mama doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyu/pseuds/jeongyu
Summary: jaehyun is looking forward to spending time with doyoung during their anniversary when stuff ensue and they almost have sex on live streamaka the one where seungjae the baby broadcasts the private life of his parents
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: parenting 101 with dojae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	baby does live stream!

**Author's Note:**

> like the other fic in the series, this one was also inspired by a fan drawing i saw on twitter.. here's the link if you want to reference how the things look like in this story
> 
> https://twitter.com/un_acceptab1e/status/1236302418981220352?s=20 
> 
> (i am whipped for a good dojae and their kid drawing)

It’s 5 pm on a Thursday. Jaehyun had managed to leave work early today and had made it to the front door of his home. While entering the access code, he heard a chaotic noise through the door, probably coming from Seungjae.

Once the door was open, Seungjae ran to hug his legs as soon as he stepped in. Jaehyun bent down to give him a kiss making Seungjae giggle. Picking him up, Jaehyun made his way towards Doyoung who was in the kitchen. 

Hearing the heavier footsteps, Doyoung turned around to greet Jaehyun.

“Hi babe, how was work?”

Jaehyun hummed in response, “Same as always. I managed to finish some things during lunch so I could come home early.”

Their anniversary fell on the approaching weekend so Jaehyun has been trying to come home early to make Doyoung happy. (He was also trying to get on Doyoung’s good side to get him to agree to letting his parents watch Seungjae during the weekend so he could get some loving.)

“How was your day?” Jaehyun asked. He always wonders what Doyoung does at home while watching Seungjae. Like, the kid is cute, but Jaehyun would probably go nuts staying at home all day.

“It was busy, I mostly cleaned up after Seungjae. Now that he could walk, he brings his toys all around and leaves them in different rooms.”

Seungjae could walk now. He started around a month ago and it was the most amazing thing to Doyoung and Jaehyun. That started to change when Doyoung would look away for one minute only to look back and find Seungjae missing. Seungjae was a curious baby and would toddle all over the home. 

Doyoung being the more worried parent between them had demanded Jaehyun go out and get items to baby proof their home. So now if Seungjae managed to get away, they wouldn’t have to worry as much.

“You should go change; I can’t imagine you wanting to be in the suit another longer.”

Jaehyun nodded. He handed Seungjae over to Doyoung, gave the baby a kiss on the forehead, to which the baby responded with clapping his hands happily. He leaned in to Doyoung to give him a kiss as well. When they broke apart, Seungjae gave them an applause and giggled joyfully.

These days their baby has been growing up so quick. It seemed like just a few days ago when Seungjae wouldn’t let Jaehyun get too close to his husband.

Jaehyun made his way towards their bedroom. The bed was well made indicating that Doyoung was busy all day getting no time to rest. He quickly got changed so he could head out to watch Seungjae to lessen Doyoung’s workload.

Once he made his way out, he encountered Seungjae making his way to their bedroom. Picking him up, Jaehyun tickled his tummy.

“Did you miss me that much Seungjae?”

Seungjae nodded and snuggled his face into Jaehyun’s chest. 

Jaehyun smiled, there’s nothing that could beat this moment. He was truly living his best life.

If someone had told him a few years ago that he would be a family man, he wouldn’t have believed them. Back then, he was a bit free-spirited. He went out to all the parties and didn’t really care for school. He also wasn’t one for relationships, choosing to just have flings with other people. That all changed when he met Doyoung (at a party of course). Doyoung was one year his senior studying music while Jaehyun was in the business program so they had never crossed paths before. 

As soon as Jaehyun met Doyoung, he was enamoured with him. Doyoung played hard to get with him. Dancing with him and swaying his hips so sensually but pulled away when Jaehyun had leaned in the kiss him. Jaehyun wasn’t used to that- no one had done that before to him. Back then Jaehyun was quite the looker, not that he wasn’t anymore, but everyone seemed to fall for Jaehyun’s charms, everyone except for Doyoung that is.

After that encounter, Jaehyun would see Doyoung around and all Doyoung would give him is his gummy smile which made Jaehyun fall even more for bunny-like man. That was when Jaehyun realized Doyoung was the one. Now how they got together is a story for another time. (Just know that Jaehyun was acting like a fool following Doyoung around all the time.)

Back to the present, Jaehyun made his way back to the living room with Seungjae. Doyoung was playing music on his phone while prepping for dinner. He was swaying his hips to a song making Jaehyun think of their first encounter with each other. Smirking, Jaehyun thought of a plan. Maybe if he could make Doyoung horny enough, they could start their anniversary plans a day ahead of time.

Jaehyun tried to put the baby down, but Seungjae held on tight to his father refusing to part.

“Appa no!” Seungjae exclaimed while burrowing his face further into his father’s chest.

(Another thing about growing up was that Seungjae seemed to develop a favourite word- no.)

However, Jaehyun was no quitter so he tried to think of what he could do to distract this baby.  
When Seungjae was a newborn, something that always got Seungjae to stop crying was listening to music or his mama sing. To no surprise, like any other kid in this day and age, that later changed and Seungjae was obsessed with playing games and watching videos on Jaehyun’s phone.

Deciding to try it out, Jaehyun sat down with Seungjae on his colourful playmat and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Baby! Look at this!” He said while waving the phone around in front of Seungjae’s face.

As soon as Seungjae caught sight of the phone, his eyes lit up and his hands reached out to grab the device.

Chuckling, Jaehyun unlocked his phone and played a children’s cartoon show for Seungjae. He handed the phone over and immediately, Seungjae forgot about clinging on to his father. Standing up, Jaehyun slowly backed away from Seungjae’s play area testing the waters. Once he confirmed that Seungjae forgot about him, he made his way to the kitchen.

Doyoung had now stopped dancing as the current song playing was a ballad. Walking towards him, Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s thing waist and buried his face in his husband’s neck inhaling his scent of baby powder. 

“Jae what are you doing? Where’s Seungjae?” Doyoung asks while trying to shake himself free from his husband’s strong hold.

“He’s playing,” Jaehyun answered tightening his arms around Doyoung, “Don’t worry about him.”

Doyoung turned around causing Jaehyun to awkward shuffling with him. He looked over at the baby who had his eyes trained on the little characters popping up on the phone. You can’t be too careful with a baby in the house. When Doyoung is reassured that Seungjae is doing fine, he turns within Jaehyun’s arms to face the latter.

“What’s up with you?” He questions.

“Can’t I just want to spend time with my husband?” Jaehyun questions back with one hand running through his hair knowing that this gesture affects the elder.

Upon hearing the response, Doyoung just raised an eyebrow.

Giving up, Jaehyun proceeded to try to persuade Doyoung to let his parents watch over the baby for the weekend. Yes, Jaehyun was not a quitter but when it comes to Doyoung anything could happen.

“Hyung please. Let my mom take him, she’s been wanting to see Seungjae and won’t mind watching him for the weekend.”

Doyoung sighs. This was the tenth time within the week that Jaehyun had tried to get him to agree with his plan and mind you it was only Thursday.

“Fine, but you have to pack his bags and make sure he has everything he needs for the two days that he’ll be gone.”

Hearing this made Jaehyun grin with dimples and all. Doyoung couldn’t help but smile. It seems like Jaehyun really wanted their alone time.

“Yes sir!” Jaehyun saluted. “Now gimme a kiss.”

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, eyes closed with his lips pouted out. Doyoung leant forward and place a kiss on the taller’s lips thinking that this was going to be short and that he could go back to prepping for dinner.

Unfortunately, that was not the case as Jaehyun had other plans in mind. He pulled Doyoung closer and deepened the kiss. Shocked, Doyoung tried to pull away, but deemed it useless as Jaehyun was much stronger than him. Besides, Jaehyun was a good kisser.

Doyoung reached his hands up behind Jaehyun’s neck to pull him even closer. This soon started to get heated. Jaehyun had his tongue in Doyoung’s mouth, licking every part of his mouth available and his hands to moved up to Doyoung’s nipples to play with them making Doyoung moan against his lips.

Doyoung started to move his hips against Jaehyun trying to get friction on his dick. At this time, Jaehyun’s lips left Doyoung’s and made its way down his neck. Jaehyun nipped and sucked, leaving red marks on the elder’s neck making Doyoung a moaning mess. Once Jaehyun was satisfied, he went up to capture Doyoung’s lips.

Doyoung was focused on grinding against Jaehyun’s cock when Jaehyun sucked hard on his top lip, making a whine leave his mouth. Doyoung pulled away to inhale, his chest heaving as he does so. Jaehyun goes back to sucking his neck and Doyoung bathes in pleasure until he realizes that one, he has a kid, and two, there are no more noises coming from the living room where said kid was supposed to be.

Finally able to gather his strength, he pushed Jaehyun away from him and looked over to the playmat before looking back at the younger. Jaehyun’s eyes are hooded and his stare seemed to eat Doyoung up. Both of them panting from their make out session.

“Jaehyun, Seungjae’s gone!” He exclaims with worry flooding his eyes.

Jaehyun looked over to indeed find that Seungjae has upped and left. His phone was still there although there was no audio coming from the phone. That meant that Seungjae probably accidentally turned off his phone and couldn’t get back on, so he got bored and left.

“He probably didn’t get far, check the bedrooms.” Jaehyun told Doyoung.

Nodding, Doyoung rushed off to go find his baby.

Jaehyun sighed and proceeded to go get his phone back. Just when he thought everything was going to plan. As he gets closer to Seungjae’s play area, he realizes that Seungjae actually managed to get on the camera app, but upon reaching the phone, Jaehyun realizes that it was actually live streaming.

Shocked, Jaehyun glances down at the comments to see half of the comment talking about how cute Seungjae is and the other half cheering him on for “getting some”.

Shit! Jaehyun thinks. Doyoung is going to be so mad.

He quickly ends the livestream and curses. This is going to be the last time he lets Seungjae use his phone. 

And that is the story of how Seungjae got his own tablet. The end.

Just kidding.

Doyoung came back out to the living room with the baby in his arms. Seungjae was just chilling in his mama’s arms while holding on to his stuffed carrot plushie.

“Appa look at baby! I’m a bad boy.” Doyoung says as best as he could in a baby’s voice trying to imitate Seungjae.

When Jaehyun didn’t response, Doyoung asked what was wrong.

All Jaehyun could do was gape at his phone while Doyoung stared in question and Seungjae giggled at his dad for making a funny face.

At this moment, Doyoung’s phone started blowing up. It was his group chat with his friends.

[Group Chat]

Taeyong: OMG Doie you’re nasty!

Taeil: What do u mean?

Jungwoo: ?

Taeyong: [Video attached]

Taeyong: He was full on making out with Jaehyun on a live stream!!!

Yuta: @Doyoung I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THIS GROSS

Taeil: I can’t believe…

Jungwoo: Does he even know?? @Doyoung

Wondering what was going on, Doyoung sat on the couch, put Seungjae beside him and checked the messages.

When he watched the video, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

LITERALLY WHAT THE FUCK.

Moans started to flood his ears as he watched him and Jaehyun making out. It wasn’t an old video, it was filmed just a few minutes ago, yet it was reposted all over Instagram. As quick as he opened the video, he closed it.

Jaehyun, hearing the familiar moans snapped his head towards Doyoung.

“Hyung..” Jaehyun starts.

“Shut it.”

“Hyung please I didn’t mean to. Seungjae did it! He was watching videos on my phone!” Jaehyun cries out, defending himself.

Doyoung looked over at Seungjae who just smiled innocently with his dimples showing. He brought a hand up to his forehead and massaged it. This was going to be bad.

Now, Jaehyun wasn’t any ordinary CEO. No, no. Jaehyun was THE CEO. He had taken over the company from his father as soon as he graduated university making him one of the youngest and most handsome person to successfully take over and run a business. Most people knew of him and he had gained lots of followers all over his social media accounts.

This would definitely result in Jaehyun having to apologize for broadcasting private affairs into the public.

“I’m not mad at you,” Doyoung starts. It was like making a sex video and then releasing it all over the internet! Okay Doyoung was lying, he was a tad bit mad. “I just can’t believe that this happened.”

Ever since they had gotten married, they have made sure to keep Doyoung out of the public eye as much as they could. The public only ever saw photos of Doyoung from Jaehyun’s occasional family photos posted on to Jaehyun’s Instagram.

“I’ll fix this, hyung. Trust me.”

And Doyoung did trust him, so he nodded. Jaehyun sat down beside him and gave him a hug.

“I’m sorry hyung.”

“It’s okay Jaehyun.”

“Appa! Mama!” Seungjae chimed in, not wanting to be left out. 

The next week (after their anniversary weekend), Jaehyun managed to get videos of them removed off of the internet. He released a public statement sincerely apologizing, which the public accepted. Afterall, it was Seungjae who started this whole fiasco.

Clips of Seungjae from the live stream had also made its way around the country. It turns out that Seungjae had thought Instagram was the camera app and started making poses and admiring himself, not know he had tapped on the live stream button. Netizens loved the video of Seungjae so much that they were invited to star in The Return of Superman. (To which Doyoung told Jaehyun to deny because he didn’t want anyone knowing what they exactly did in private.) So yeah, the event that happened between them was all forgotten and Jaehyun was still able to get on Doyoung’s good side during the weekend.

Let’s just say Seungjae won’t be their only baby anymore.

;)

Bonus!

Getting bored of watching his cartoons, Seungjae swiped his fingers on the phone. YouTube had closed and Seungjae giggled. Taking a quick glance at his parents showed him that his appa was eating his mama, so he just played around with the phone. This was much more fun than watching videos. He saw a picture of him and his mama, which was Jaehyun’s background photo. Seungjae kept on tapping the screen until he saw himself in the screen of the phone.

Fascinated, Seungjae kept touching the screen of the phone to try to touch his face. This was fun, the other Seungjae in the phone copied exactly what he did!

After a while, Seungjae got bored of looking at himself and grabbed his stuffed carrot. He pushed himself up from the mat and stood on his feet. Seungjae giggled, looked one last time at the phone and toddled away with his carrot, giving the phone a wide view of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to user lostgirl55 for naming baby seungjae! (idk if you'll see this but thank you so much!) i hope you guys enjoy this! let me know what you think hehe <3


End file.
